


Fooling Around (And Falling in Love)

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nothing Steve, really" Tony smiled hoping Steve didn't notice his blush. "Just look at them, at us, we are all happy." he motioned to the living room where the others listened carefully to Thor, who was telling the story of one of his best battles. "I'd do anything for this team" he smiled at him. </p><p>"I know you would" Steve answered smiling back. He remembered how it all started in the Helicarrier, just him and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around (And Falling in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to break two silly tropes: 
> 
> 1) Bruce is always shy and socially awkward.  
> 2) Thor is always gleeful, loud and naive. 
> 
> Sorry if I make some OOC on them. Hope you guys like it!

 

"Oh Come On! You should try!" Bruce encouraged Clint.  
  
"No, no..." Clint shook his head with an excusing grin, still sitting literally on the couch, with his feet on the seat and his chin resting on his palm.   
  
"Do it Barton." Tony grinned before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
"Clint! Clint! Clint!" Steve chanted and shortly the others followed.   
  
"Clint! Clint! Clint!" Everybody chanted and the archer couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
  
"Fine, fine." he stood up and took a deep breath.   
  
He cracked his neck on each side, clenched his knuckles briefly and then lunged on each leg.   
  
"Here goes nothing." He smiled at his target, then he placed both hands on Mjolnir's handle and used all his strength to lift it from Tony's table.  
  
... And it was useless.   
  
"Aww, Hammer!" Clint groaned playfully.  
  
"Aaand we get another loser!" Tony celebrated.   
  
Clint laughed and sat back on the couch next to Steve.   
  
"A coffee table is more worthy than me?" he asked lightheartedly before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
Thor broke in laughter, amused at the game his comrades were playing.   
  
"Next one." he ordered with a hand movement and a very smug grin.  
  
"Thanks for your collaboration! Our next contender, Captain Rogers!" Bruce chanted and Tony, Bruce and Rhodey clapped, even Natasha cheered for Steve.   
  
"Wait!" Tony stopped him. "... Jarvis, Star spangled ass protocol."   
  
Suddenly The Star Spangled Man started playing.   
  
"Ohh! You didn't!" Steve laughed loudly, blushing deep red.   
  
Clint whistled and sang along with Bruce.   
  
Steve stopped laughing and prepared himself.   
  
He grabbed the handle and used all his strength.   
  
Thor watched amused, sipping from his drink.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud glass screech and the Asgardian's smile faltered.   
  
"It's moving!!" Bruce exclaimed and everyone gasped in surprise.   
  
Steve's face was red from the effort, he was quite concentrated in his task.   
  
"I don't believe it." Clint laughed watching Thor's stunned face.   
  
Steve's arms gave up but managed to move the Hammer from it's place.   
  
No one said anything for a few seconds, it was now Steve the one smiling smugly at Thor.  
"And we get a winner!" Bruce broke the silent cheerily.   
  
"How you like that, Odinson?" Steve gave Thor a crooked smile.   
  
Thor chuckled lowly.   
  
"You are truly a valuable and worthy midgardian, Captain Rogers." Thor answered genuinely. "It is an honor to have you as my comrade." he added before pulling Steve into a hug.   
  
"Thanks mate" Steve clapped Thor's back into the hug and grinned wide.   
  
Meanwhile Tony could have melted in his spot, his chocolate eyes fixed dreamily on Steve.   
  
  
Steve felt Tony's gaze on him and caught him. He just smiled shyly at him.   
  
When the guys dropped the game, fortunately for Natasha, they resumed drinking and chit chatting like old friends with no worries.   
  
Suddenly they started talking about some new projects.   
  
"Ultron, the future." Tony explained proudly, his eyes lit with an excited glow.   
  
Steve couldn't stop staring at him, not paying attention to Tony's speech but to Tony himself.   
  
Clint frowned a bit more grim.   
  
"Ultron..." he repeated to himself. "What do you think, Banner?" he asked softly.   
  
"I think it's a project from a good intention on the first place..." Bruce prompted and the others listened carefully.   
  
Except for Steve, who waited until Bruce was finished. Then he stood up and took the opportunity to walk up to Tony.   
  
"Hey..." he brushed Tony's shoulder gently. "Wanna go take some fresh air?" he inquired with and inviting grin.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Tony nodded with a small smile and followed Steve to the balcony.   
  
When they were already out, Steve smiled at the starry night and released a contentment sigh.   
  
"What's up? Oh Captain my Captain?" Tony asked curiously.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you, Tony." Steve said earnestly. Tony melted when Steve said his name, it felt so right in his voice.   
  
"Thank me? For what?" Tony's eyes widened.   
  
"For giving us a home, bringing us together." Steve explained.   
  
"It's nothing Steve, really" Tony smiled hoping Steve didn't notice his blush. "Just look at them, at us, we are all happy." he motioned to the living room where the others listened carefully to Thor, who was telling the story of one of his best battles. "I'd do anything for this team" he smiled at him.   
  
"I know you would" Steve answered smiling back. He remembered how it all started in the Helicarrier, just him and Tony.   
  
"You should take some credit, you are the Captain, you make this team work, you've got the heart, Steve" Tony grinned cheerfully.   
  
Steve just chuckled in appreciation, not saying anything and clueless on what to do.   
  
They remained in silence, smiling into the night.   
  
"Come here, give me a hug" Tony broke the silence motioning him into his arms.   
  
"What?" Steve giggled.   
  
"Yes, come here" Tony insisted. Steve just shook his head biting his lip but obeyed pliantly.   
  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, while Steve hugged Tony's waist unintentionally.   
  
"Yes.. feels good, doesn't it?" Tony hummed into the hug while patting Steve´s back softly.   
  
"Yes..." Steve whispered shyly.   
  
"And it feels just... right" Tony lifted his head a little and found Steve's head dipped down. Tony's hands went from Steve's torso to his shoulders.  
  
Tony's eyes almost closed and his nose was touching Steve's.   
  
"We work great together, don't we?" he whispered, his hot breath against Steve's mouth and his arms now sliding down to Steve's chest.  
  
"Yes..." Steve's brain had shut down and gotten lost on Tony's brown eyes and long eyelashes.   
  
Tony grabbed Steve's collar and pulled him gently to his face level.  
  
They were a millimeter away when suddenly The Avengers alarm broke the moment.  
  
They snapped out without breaking the hug and noticed no one was on the living room except Natasha who had come to find them.   
  
"Tony! Steve!" She told them. "In the lab, Clint noticed something strange and insisted on going downstairs... the androids came to life, Jarvis turned off... Tony, something's wrong down there."   
  
"Ultron" Tony whispered darkly and Natasha stared at them worriedly.   
  
Steve looked and him.   
  
"We'll talk this later, promise." Steve said with determination.   
  
Tony gave him a comprehensive nod and a brief smile, he truly trusted Steve's word.   
  
Then they followed Natasha back to the lab hoping it wasn't too late. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came up to me watching the preview photos of Age Of Ultron, with Tony's party and a tiny romantic fictional moment between Tony and Steve. Set way before... Civil War. (Holding back my tears) 
> 
> Sorry if there's lack of sense or depth in the plot (AOU isn't out yet) and I tried to focus more on the sexual tension going on. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! If you have something to say, you can comment anything you want. :)


End file.
